


Managing the Mountian

by surgicalzebra



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Belly Kink, Cursed!Sam, Gen, Obese!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:21:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2715389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surgicalzebra/pseuds/surgicalzebra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam makes a discovery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Managing the Mountian

Sam woke up to the smell of bacon and cinnamon rolls. He slowly opened his eyes and started stretching which, these days, wasn’t much more than moving his arms up and adjusting his legs under the heavy weight of his stomach. The New Year had been rung in quite nicely. Since Thanksgiving, Sam had been stuffing himself silly, barely moving an inch due to Dean’s thoughtfulness. As a holiday gift, Dean had decided that he would wait on Sam hand and foot from Thanksgiving all the way through the New Year. More than once during that time, Sam had given thanks that he curse he had been hit with eliminated the need for bathroom trips and doctors’ visits.

A few years ago, Sam had been hit with a curse while hunting witches. Dean, the idiot, had insulted one of the witches’ weights and Sam, afraid what type of curse she had cast, jumped in front of the spell. The result had been Sam ballooning to over 500 pounds over the course of a week. He tried for months to lose any of the weight, but all efforts had been short lived. Finally, he had given up and Sam and Dean had moved permanently into the Bunker and retired from active hunting. This, of course, let Sam indulge in his new found gluttony and he found himself snacking all day.

Now weighing over 800 pounds, Sam did as little movement as possible, getting up long enough to make the trek from his bed to the couch in the living room and do his consulting research for the day. While other hunters never knew why the Winchesters had stopped hunting, Sam took pride in being the new Bobby. He’d always liked research and was glad to be able to help other people, while being able to eat until stuffed. To Sam, it was the best of both worlds.

“Sammy! Breakfast is done. Get your lard ass out here!” Dean shouted. While Dean was glad they were able to relax and just do what they wanted, that brotherly ribbing never ended. He was glad they had a good relationship, though. He didn’t think he would have been able to deal with the effects of the curse without Dean’s support.

Sam started slowly moving his legs to the side, doing his best to pull up his monstrosity that was his belly so they had more room to move. This would be the first time he’d moved more than from one side of the bed to the other since Thanksgiving. As he moved, his entire body jiggled. One of the benefits of the curse was that as Sam grew, his skin grew more sensitive. Even though he hadn’t been able to touch his dick in years, he was able to get off sometimes just from his own movement. This morning was proving to be a good one, as he could tell he was already half hard.

Sam’s first leg hit the floor and he kept shuffling his body around until the other one hit the floor with a solid “thud”. He paused, breathing heavily, keeping his hands on his stomach in an attempt to get the movement to stop. This had the added bonus of keeping his moobs between his arms, which helped them to stop their own shaking movements. By this time, Sam had his breathing under control. Looking up in to the mirrors on the closet, Sam saw how flushed he was, and it excited him further. He loved the fact that he was so huge he had to stop and wait for his body to stop moving. He never thought he’d feel this good about being this big. Taking in his body, he scanned down to his chest.

Dean was constantly teasing him about needing a bra, but he never cared. His breasts (no denying, that’s what they were) were one of the most sensitive parts of his body. He would sometimes just get off while playing with his nipples. It was his favorite way to get to sleep.  
Turning his head to the side, he looked in the mirrors that allowed him a side view. His back was so round, with many layers of rolls going down the length. His arms, from the side, were as wide as his thighs used to be when he was a fit hunter. And when he lifted his arms? The flaps of flab hung down a good foot. It never failed to amaze him. He was also continually amazed by his ass. He hadn’t been able to put his hands around it since the curse hit him. It was the first thing to blow up and was followed quickly by his stomach. And his legs- well, they were just rolls.

Looking back to the front, Sam admired his stomach. To be honest, it was his favorite part of his new body. Not only was it huge and round in front, but it drooped massively. He loved how it felt against his legs when he walked- well, waddled. The weight against his thighs when he sat down was comforting to him. 

His belly button looked deeper now, after his continual holiday binge. His stomach definitely felt heavier this morning, but nothing Sam couldn’t handle. No matter how slow he went or how huge he had gotten, Sam had always been able to move. He just assumed it was part of the curse.

Getting ready to stand up, he shuffled his feet farther away from each other. He kept feeling something on them, but couldn’t figure it out. He knew his legs hadn’t grown that much over the holiday. Looking in the mirror, he tried to figure it out. As he scanned down his stomach, he came to the bottom of the mirror, saw his belly was pooling on the floor and got so excited, he became hard instantly.

“Dean!” Sam called, breathing heavily out of excitement.

Dean rushed into Sam’s bedroom, worried that his brother might be injured. When he got to the room, all he saw was a flushed, heavily breathing Sam looking at himself in the mirror, furiously rubbing his stomach.

“Sammy, what’s wrong?” Dean asked, wondering what it could be.

“Looks like we did well over the holidays, Dean. My stomach is sitting on the floor. Oh god, there’s so much on the floor!” With one last pant, Sam came, no longer embarrassed about enjoying his body in front of his brother.

“Damn, Sammy. Looks like we need to get your belly a shelf of its own to sit on.” Dean said. “Come on, let’s keep feeding the mountain.”

**Author's Note:**

> Saw a prompt over on LJ (The first time Sam or Dean realize they've gotten so fat that their belly touches the floor.), and couldn't help myself.


End file.
